October
by WinterLizzy
Summary: All the best things happen in October" James whispered into her neck.


**Hey just a random one shot I came up with when I was trying to write chapter 3 for my other story. **

**Please review : )**

* * *

"James.." her voice rang out in the darkness.

"I'm here Lily," he replied reaching for her hand squeezing it in his. She sighed quietly.

"Im scared Jam-"she started but he cut her off pulling her around to face him.

"Lily, theres nothing to be scared of, we'll be fine." He comforted her, bringing his hand up to her hair and kissing her gently.

"Good, I love you" She replied.  
"You too Lily," he said optimistically, pushing her behind him.

"I'll always love you" he whispered tears in his eyes before drawing his wand and entering the manor, to fight for everything he believed in, the love of his life beside him.

**************************

"James? James?! JAMES!" Lily Evan's voice screamed as she ran from room to room looking for her boyfriend. Her red hair falling out of her pony tail, green eyes large with fear as she reached the last room, the entrance to the back yard. Dumbledore stood at the sliding screen door, his face sombre.

"Lily, we need to talk," his voice barely audible whispered. Her heart sank, she wouldn't have been surprised if it stopped. She doesn't remember much about what Dumbledore said,

"_Bellatrix Lestrange...Voldemort... James tried to take them both on...avada kedvra ...body missing"_

When Dumbledore finally stopped talking Lily stood up and without saying anything left the room, ignoring the yells after her. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get there fast. She made it to the door of her and James' London apartment and not much further. She fell to her knees, and screamed. No tears fell, no sobbing, just an agonising high pitched, blood curdling scream, like Lily herself was being murdered. It wasn't until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and lifted her onto the couch that the first tears fell. She tucked her head into Sirius Orion Blacks shoulder and sobbed, loudly and painfully for hours, he sobbed with her. His crying made her cry harder, she had known him 9 years and not once had he cried; now the most precious thing to both of them had been taken and the fact that he was hurting as much as her, made it hurt that much more.

Lily tried to be strong. She wore her hair out in the curls James always loved, and she wore all the jewellery she had ever been given by him, including the little plastic ring he gave her in 2nd year that she had laughed at him about but secretly adored. She tried to be strong as she stood next to Sirius, Remus, Peter and Mr and Mrs Potter. She tried to be strong when Dumbledore gave his eulogy and she tried to be strong when Mrs Potter let out a moan and jumped on the coffin and had to be escorted from the church by Mr Potter. She tried to be strong when Sirius Remus Peter and Arthur carried the coffin to the grave. But watching the black coffin which was the same colour as James's hair being lowered into the moist muddy ground, and watching all the Lilies, his favourite flower being dropped on top of the coffin, broke her, and for the numerous time in a week she fell to her knees and cried. Again a pair of arms lifted her up, but when she looked up, it wasn't the hazel eyes of her love, nor was it the grey eyes of his best friend, it was the chocolate eyes of Remus Lupin she stared into. He didn't say anything, he just held her tight whilst she sobbed.

Lily wasn't alone for longer than five minutes for several weeks. She suspected it was on Dumbledore's orders that someone was always present. James was the first member of the order in her circle of friends to die. When Sirius, Remus or Peter wasn't with her Alice, Frank Molly or Arthur were. Once, even Petunia her sister rang to see if she was okay. All she wanted was to be alone.

Lily had taken to drinking half a litre of Firewhiskey to help her sleep at night, but tonight for some reason she couldn't sleep, she drank through a litre and started on her second and still couldn't sleep. Sitting in her bedroom with her stash whilst Sirius (he was on babysitting duty tonight) snoozed on the couch downstairs, she flicked through the photo albums she had insisted on filling when she graduated Hogwarts and James had laughed at her for it. On every single page she saw his face, laughter etched in his gorgeous eyes, his hair messy. The photos looked so real, yet so fake at the same time as James danced around in the photos, kissing her cheek, ruffling Sirius's hair, tackling Remus. Lily pushed the photo album aside and it landed with a thud on the floor, photos going everywhere. She got down on her hands and knees and picked up the photos, when she noticed a piece of parchment tucked in the back cover of the photo album.

Her hands shook as she took it out;

Dear My Lily-flower,

I love you, I love you, I love you, and it scares me. But in a good way you know? You make me invincible. I would really appreciate it if you didn't come on the mission tomorrow to take on the manor, but I know nothing I can say will make you stay. I wouldn't stay if you were going either.

Your in the kitchen, making some muggle food "toasties" or something, I don't know. I just wanted to write this message to you my love, to let you know. I love you. Im in this fight for you.

I'll win this war for you.

More than my own life Lil.

Lily didn't make any noise as she stood up, leaving the photos on her bed and walked outside and hailed a cab.

"kings cross" she said handing the driver a 20 pound note. Once arriving at the destination, she made her way to platform 9 ¾ she knew that the scarlet engine won't be there, but the memories would be.

_1__st__ year-  
"Oh I hate you and I don't even know you!" Lily Rose Evans yelled at the scruffy haired boy after he managed to set her best friend severus's robes on fire._

_2__nd__ year-_

"_GO AWAY POTTER!" she screamed as he handed her the cheap plastic ring. His face fell, his eyes welled up. "I was just being nice Evans" he rebuted.  
"I don't care, its plastic and cheap, much like your fan girls! Go give it to one of them!" she hollered throwing it at him._

_3__rd__ year-  
Lily hurried to follow Sirius Black, he was up to no good and she was going to find out what. A hand grabbed her and she spun around to see James Potter behind her. "You don't want to follow him Evans, please" he begged her. _

"_I do," she marched off. After finding Sirius in a compromising position with Mirabella a ravenclaw 2__nd__ year she wished she had listened to Potter._

_4__th__ Year-_

"_Oi Evans, go out with me?" James yelled over the great hall standing on his seat at breakfast. Lily laughed, a hearty laugh.  
"Not in your dizziest daydreams Potter" James face fell as Remus pulled him off his seat. _

_5__th__ year- _

"_You, Mudblood" her best friends words drilled her. Surprisingly when she sat in the common room that night it was James Robert Potter who put his arm around her while she cried. In the morning they pretended nothing had happened. _

_6__th__ year-_

_Lilies parents had just died in a car accident and she sat in the heads common room crying. James arm slid around her.  
"Bugger off Potter please?Please? Please??" Lily begged. James stood and left without saying a word and Lily cried harder wishing he didn't._

_7__th__ year-_

"_So what classes do we have together Evans" Potter asked dancing around the table as he snatched Lilies timetable.  
"Give it back Potter you insufferable git" Lily cried as she reached for it.  
"If you can reach it" He responded cheekily. Lily couldn't so she reached up and grabbed Potters wrist. He didn't resist her pulling. Lily turned to look at him and caught her breath, James' hazel eyes were inches from her own, gazing as if he could see straight into her soul. Lily was suddenly hyper aware of how close they were and quickly let go of his arm flustered.  
"You shouldn't take other peoples things Potter" She said snatching her timetable. Sirius chuckled looking at her eyebrows raised, amused. "Neither should you Evans"_

_It wasn't long after that that Lily fell in love with James._

Lily shut her eyes tightly.  
_**"Hogsmeade" **_Lily thought and apparated to the town she had spent a majority of her weekends in. She made her way to the shrieking shack and from their Hogwarts. Standing at the top of the Astronomy tower where James had told her of his plans and had first declared his love, she made her way to the tiny edge of the window. Standing on the tiny ledge, Lily's head screams at her to step back, but her heart see's James. One step and she would be free, with her James.

"Love, don't make me follow you" a voice broke the silence. A familiar voice. Horrible but fantastic at the same time. Lily squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'll be with you soon," Lily responded. She heard a chuckle.

"Not if you don't get off the window ledge" the voice responded, and Lily spun. The voice stepped out of the shadows, his raven hair messier than usual glowing in the moonlight. Moonlight also reflecting of his spectacles obscuring his hazel eyes from view, Lily gasped, but remained on the window ledge.

"James?!" again he chuckled.  
"Obviously love, now my turn, why are you on a window ledge?" he asked stepping closer. Lily subconsciously started to step back, but her foot found air and she slipped a little, only being saved from falling by James grabbing her. She pushed away from him.

"Your dead." She said simply. His hand went to his hair and he ruffled it, something that always pissed Lily off. He exhaled.

"Apparently I'm not, I was captured, tortured to near death, but I escaped during a raid tonight, skipped St mungo's to see you after I found out I was supposedly killed and buried, and find Sirius asleep in my house but no Lily" he explained.

"How did you know I was here?" Lily cautiously approaching James.

"When you were missing I came here to find Dumbledore to find out what happened to you, and Aberforth contacted him and said he saw you going toward the shrieking shack, Flinch still had our marauders map, so I found you"

"Is it really you?" Lily asked scared that she was going to wake up any minute.

"Lily, I love you, I went into the fight for you, I beat Bellatrix's torturing for you, I'll win this war for you" he gushed and as if it were the magic words Lily was in his arms smothering his face with her kisses.

"Marry me Lil" he murmured against her neck. She nodded.

"Yes James, but-" she started but he cut her off.

"No buts Lil, marry me" She pulled away from him, and grasped at his hands, putting one on his stomach and one on her heart.

"Yes, I'll marry you James, but feel this heart beat, it doesn't just beat for you" his face contortioned and he tried to pull his hands away. She held them there.

"James you don't understand, you won't let me finish, I'm pregnant, 3 months today"

James counted in his head. Lily saw the confusion on his face.

"Concieved October 31st Halloween, 6 days before you "died"" James sighed and spun her in a hug.

"The best things happen on October 31st" he whispered. She looked at him questioningly.

"I got you to date me on October 31st sixth year, confessed my love October 31st seventh year, and conceived our child October 31st the next year." She smiled.

The following October 31st James and Lily wed, with a three month old baby there lives were just beginning. The following October 31st they were murdered.

* * *

**I'm really not fond of how it ended, I was going for more angst with her wanting to kill herself but i dont know how that came across. I could do better, and i will probably re-write this later. **

**Please review.**

**WinterLizzy :)**


End file.
